Hate to Love
by mmariex4ever
Summary: He hated her, but he had to protect her. He was sent forth by the Vampire Council. He can't say no or it will cost him his life. It doesn't matter if he had to protect her or didn't he still hated her guts. But she didn't. A bad ass vampire who despises her every move , and a good girl who just wants to be loved.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Crawford was an 18 year old girl, living by herself. She was upstairs on her phone. Now Kim Crawford wasn't as you might think she was. People called her "ugly, lesbian, stupid, and freak." Her blonde hair was poofy, and she wore foggy glasses to cover her beautiful brown eyes. She wished she was one of those girls who thought they were ugly but they were actually really pretty, but she was one of those who thought they were ugly and was actually ugly.

Jack Brewer, an 18 year old bad ass. Plays every single girl in school. He bullied Kim. They were never friends, and they never liked eachother. He despised her every single move. He thought she was hideous. She was too skinny, and just... just .. no. Every time he made fun of Kim. He got more and more popular. His secret he was a vampire. ( no he was not pale, that was a stereotype) He was sent forth by the headmaster to protect Kim. Her blood was very rare, and can make a vampire indestructible. More than they already are.

All of sudden Kim heard a breeze, and Jack, her crush, and bully appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE? You just, and then and then PSHHHH!"

Jack chuckled darkly.

" Okay listen here you ugly blonde. I am here to protect you. You're blood is very rare, I am a vampire blah blah blah." Jack continued to explain. He finally finished with,

" I still hate you fuckin ugly dumbass. I wish you would die. I would let those vampires kill you, but my own life is at stake. You are a fat, worthless, ugly whore."

" I don't need you protecting me."

"Shut the fuck up! I have a lot to explain to you. Just sit down and listen."

" Can I at least eat and change?"

"Whatever."

Kim took of her glasses, put on her short shorts, and tank top, pulled her hair down, washed it, and put it in a braid. She grabbed a chocolate bar, and went back up. Jack's eyes literally popped out of his head. He couldn't speak. The one thing that went through his mind was _Yes! Another target. I'll play her like I play the rest of the sluts in school _

" Listen we got off to a bad start. I'm sorry _not really _for everything."

Kim was very forgiving.

"Of course." she replied. He smirked, and butterflies went through her stomach, but all she saw in his eyes was lust, and hunger. And hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim knew what Jack was up too. He was going to play her. Act like she was special for one day, a week tops. She's never been loved. _By anyone. _But she couldn't help it. She wanted to be loved. Even if it was for a temporary amount of time, but before making a decision, she promised not to give in, because it's not true love. She knew he hated her, he was just using her.

"So let's forget the whole vampire thing right now, and let's make out." Jack said

"WHAT?" Kim responded. She may want to be loved, but she was still an innocent.

"You heard me."

"Uhhh no. You're gonna date me a week tops, and then dump me, and move on to another girl."

"Wow, you're not as a stupid as everyone thinks you are." Jack said walking closer.

" You can protect me all you want, but I'm gonna meet someone one day who will love me for me, not because I'm hot."

" You're not hot at all."

"Really, then why did you start flirting?"

Jack felt a sting of rejection. He has never been rejected. From any girl, and sports team. He tried out for teams where he has never even picked up the ball, and he ended up being the best guy on the team.

" Let's just get to the rules." He murmured angrily, and shocked. Kim being the girl she is felt sorry, but didn't apologize. She knew she was right, but still felt loss, and regret.

He explained to her how when a vampires eyes turn red they are turned on, when they turn black it means you're in grave danger. When they are blue it means they are in love. He said if you need help just call his name loud, or quiet they have a super sense of hearing, vision, speed, and strength. " I also have to get to know you, vampire rules, you have to know your protector, and I have to know the victim I'm protecting." Jack said.

" Okay. Well, my parents were criminals who abused me since I was 5. A neighbor once found out, they murdered people, and abused me and they were put on a death penalty. I was 13 when they were killed. I ran away because I didn't want to go to an orphanage. I was poor, kids like you bullied me every single day. I don't cut or anything, because I don't know how people can do that. I can't hurt myself. I've never been loved."

Jack felt something he's never felt before, and he didn't like it at all. Regret, and guilt, and pity.

"Whatever." he said. "You deserve that shit." he said even though he felt more guilt.

"I know." she said.

"I'm 18 in human years, 9th degree black belt in 7 different forms of karate. I play football, lacrosse, hockey, soccer, basketball, baseball, but I love karate. I've had about 22 girlfriends this year. Jerry is my best friend. I have a 4.0 GPA. "

" I am a 2nd degree black belt."

" I could still break your face." He had never met a girl that did karate.

" I play soccer."

"You didn't make the school team."

True. She didn't, but that's because a bunch of kids from her school hurt her leg by pushing her down the stairs. Kim was actually very athletic, she played for the state team, and was one of the best on her team.

"A bunch of kids pushed me down the stairs on the day of the tryout."

"Don't blame them for what you can't do bitch."

"I didn't. I probably suck anyway."

Jack looked at her eyes about to insult her. His heart literally stopped, and he got a warm feeling inside. He saw hurt, and pain in her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. It hurt him to see her like this. Then he realized she was so broken. Her hair wasn't puffy, it was actually very shiny, and straight. She just didn't feel like she should wash it, or comb it because she didn't feel like it would be worth it. They bags under her eyes were from crying. Her clothes were so baggy ,because she couldn't afford expensive clothes. She was insecure, and unhappy. Why did Jack hate her? It was because when they were 11, Kim was the first person to make Jack fall in love. Her i-dont-care attitude. He loved everything about her, she made everything look so hot. However, he didn't want to fall in love, and Kim made him break that promise to himself. Jack became a vampire at 17. He was only 1 years old in vampire age, but he was the most skilled vampire, anyone has every met. He made people fall in love with him. He didn't know how a poor 11 year old could do that at such a young age. He started bullying her, and his love for her went away and was placed with ignorance, and hatred. He couldn't believe she was the one who did it. And now he was finally falling again. And he didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Jack got along that night. She saw someone different in him. Someone caring, and guilty. He apologized. She laughed for the first time that night. First time in her whole life. WHOLE LIFE. Believe it, cause it's true. She was completely honest, and open with him even though she felt as if she shouldn't. Jack continued to explain some of the rules.

"If you don't want me to protect you anymore, I could turn you into a vampire, with you're blood and the skills of a vampire you'd be indestructible."

"Yeah, no I'm good."

He laughed. She loved his laugh. Kim looked into his eyes, and saw something that she couldn't detect. Something happy. She didn't know what love was she's never been loved. But she also saw anger toward himself.

"Well it's getting late, you can sleep in the guestroom?" Kim said

" Yeah." Jack replied.

Jack was angry with himself. He said he couldn't fall in love. He had to stop before he falls completely in love. He only thought of one way. To ignore her. To be mean again, but how could he do it, when she was so broken. Well it will only make her stronger he thought.

**That Morning **

"Hey Jack." Kim said.

He didn't reply. He saw his eyes go electric blue when he saw her, then he looked away. She looked at his phone, a text from Donna. Oh great, he loves Donna she thought. How was she to know what love looked like?

"Jack? Jack." She tried to grab his wrist, and felt sparks, and butterflies through her stomach. His eyes turned blue again, and stayed that way.

" Get your ugly self away from me you whore. DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!."

She was scared, but what shocked her was what he did next.

_**Sorry its short. I had to go somewhere. **_


	4. Chapter 4

He slapped her across the face, and she thought that he changed. His eyes turned back to normal and he laughed and left.

"The only time I ever want you talking to me is if you need help. Or a vampire question. Got that?"

"Okay, here's one are all vampires jerks like you?" Kim said, and with that she left.

**At School**

At school, Donna was with her crew making fun of Kim. Everybody else was in a circle laughing at Kim. That just boosted her ego much more.

"Jack honey." Donna said

"Yeah" Jack said.

"Can you flip this girl? Or give her a beating she'd never forget. I already stepped on her with my heels, and punched her in the face."

Kim didn't fight back, she didn't feel like violence was the answer. She felt as if she deserved this. Jack looked at her raising his fist towards Kim's face, when his eyes turned electric blue again. Luckily no one noticed. He saw this broken girl. He felt like such a jerk, and he probably should.

"Yeah, but I can't do it with everyone around. Go now, and you'll see her come back with a cast."

Everyone was excited, and left.

Kim stayed silent, ready for one of her daily beatings.

"Please dont hurt me." Kim said. That practically broke his heart right there.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Kim. " Jack said. He lifted her chin. "Kim, I'm so sorry. I get if you're not gonna forgive me now. I just, I can't accept something right now." Should he tell her his feeling? " Someone made me fall in love, and I never thought it would happen. She thinks noone loves her, but that's not true."

Kim thought it might be herself for a split second, but knew that that was impossible. She was ugly. He told her himself.

"Donna." Kim replied. "You love Donna."

"No Kim. I love-"

"Are you kids gonna get to class or what?" A teacher said.

"Yeah. Just a minute." he said harshly to the teacher, and he slammed the door.

"Jack, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me."

She kissed his cheek, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**To clear up any confusion Kim is really pretty, she just thinks of herself as ugly. **

A warm feeling took over Jack's body, and his eyes softened. His eyes turned blue, and stayed like that for the rest of the week. He couldn't control his emotions. He finally accepted it. He couldn't ignore her. He was in love, and the school's most hated girl made him fall. Jack started to calm down a bit, and Kim and him became friends. He forgot about his reputation, and sat with Kim at lunch. He encouraged Kim to tryout for the school team, and she obviously made it, and became friends with the girls on the team. Jack made Kim laugh whenever they were together. She was happy for once in her in life. Kim started caring more about her appearance, and some of the girls on her team took her out shopping. She woke up the next morning with her new look, and came down to Jack gawking at her. **(Think of Rudy in the pocket ninja infomercial episode, how when they started he was at loss of words that's how jack looked) **Kids in still picked at her, but some became her friends. She stayed true to Jack, and just hoped he wouldn't betray her.

Kim walked in class, and sat next to Jack, a new to student named Ricky walked in, and Jack immediately stiffened, and glared at him. He looked more worried towards Kim though. Ricky sat on the other side of Kim, and Jack immediately got up, and demanded that Kim and him switch spots. She said she was fine, and he yelled "KIM. GET UP AND SWITCH SEATS WITH ME." She was shocked by his sudden outbreak, and switched with him ,because she was scared. Jack then whispered something to Ricky, and Ricky smirked.

"Okay class." the teacher said. "I am going to partner you up for a project."

Kim went with Ricky, and Jack went with Donna. Donna immediately tried to get Jack's attention, but Jack kept his eyes glued to Ricky, and Kim.

"Wow Kim. You're really pretty." Ricky said. Kim blushed, when she was about to say something Jack got up.

"Hey Kim, can I talk to you for second." Jack said.

"She's fine where she is." Ricky said. He knew what Jack was about tell Kim, and she could not know.

"You're not her boss, Kim can I talk you?" Jack said harshly.

"I said she's fine where she is." Ricky repeated. Ricky's eyes turned black, the he started eyeing Kim up and down and they turned red. Jack looked at him disgusted, and jealousy took over his body, and he attacked Ricky to the ground. Jack and Ricky continued to fight, until Jack threw some powder at him that was suppose to drain a immortals power for a little while, but only protectors had it. Ricky got up.

" Really Jack? Do you think I'm some beginner? I have more magic than you could ever imagine. I know a way around everything."

"Touch her, and you're dead."

"I won't kill her just yet. She's really hot you know,I might just have some fun before I take her blood."

Jack's eyes turned black, and he shoved Ricky into the nearest wall, and beat him up. Ricky easily blocked them, and they went on for a 30 minute fight without breaking a sweat. A teacher stopped then, and because they couldn't reveal their identity, they both left.

"Kim promise me you'll stay away from him, if he hurts you you'll call for me."

"I promise, Jack."

He looked down at her, and just wondered how a girl could be so beautiful. He smiled, and hugged her, and she hugged back.

"Kim, I love- "

" Jack Brewer, to the principles office. Jack Brewer to the principles office." The speaker announced.

Damn it.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is gonna be really short. Sorry **

Jack and Kim were at home. Kim opened up a book that didn't seem to familiar. Vampire Guide. Hmm she opened it. She kept looking and came upona line that said "The protecter can turn a victim to a vampire, and then she/he won't need a protector." Oh my Gosh. Kim thought. She didn't know what to think. She liked Jack staying with her, but she didn't want to be a victim. People were out to kill her for the amber in her blood. She went up to Jack.

" Jack. I read this book." His eyes widened.

"Kim. I am not turning you into a vampire. It's to risky. Think about it. Living forever isn't as awesome as it sounds. You're too innocent. Forget it."

"Jack, please."

"No."

"It's my choice not yours."

"Kim. You don't know what you're doing. please just stop."

"Fine. I'll ask Ricky." Jack's blood boiled hearing his name.

"He'll kill you, not turn you."

" JACK! SERIOUSLY JUST DO IT."

Jack's eyes turned red, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry Kim."

"If you don't turn me I will go to Ricky."

Jack really had no choice. He went up to her, and his fangs came out. He wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to her hurt her. He didn't want her to go to Ricky either. God he was really turned on right now. He kissed her neck, but he didn't bite. He hoped she would just forget. They continued to make out.

"Jack. Bite me!"

"No. And you're not going to Ricky if I guard you 24/7."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim looked into Jack's eyes. She saw something she really couldn't recognize. Was it love? His eyes turned from red to electric blue.

"Thinking about Donna?" she said nicely. Even though she liked him, he liked her, and she was just a friend.

"No, Kim. I'm thinking about you." What? Thinking about her? Was he messed up? He continued.

"You've got me thinking about you 24/7, before I sleep, and when I wake up, and in my dreams, in school. I love everything about you, your flaws, and everything. I love how you don't wear flashy clothes to school, I love your glasses you wear, I love it when you wake up late, I love how you eat eggs every single morning, I love your obsession for colored skinny jeans, and your obsession for Disney even though your god damn 18. I love how nice you are, and I still don't get why you forgave me. But I hate how you were the first girl who made my fall in love. At 11. I was fucking 11. but somehow you did it. You went all your life thinking noone likes you, but none of that was true. I had loved you, but I was blinded by all the attention I was getting in school, I used you as a target. I won't let anything happen to you."

He looked at Kim, and she had her mouth wide open. He then leaned down, and started another makeout session which he lead ,because had no idea what to do.

"I love you too, but you have to turn me, because your gonna stay 18 for the rest of your life, and I'm gonna grow up, and get old, and we can't be together then."

"Exactly." Jack said, which left Kim confused.

"You dont want us to be together."

"Kim believe me I want it more than anything, but I love you to much to put you in the risk of being a vampire. I can't let you go through that pain."

" So being together is pain, and not having anyone else trying to kill me is pain." Kim said harshly.

"Kim, you don't understand."

"No, I do understand. And you know what you're not watching me 24/7, I'll go to Ricky."

"HE WANTS THE AMBER IN YOUR BLOOD, NOT YOU HE WON'T TURN YOU HE'LL TAKE YOUR AMBER AND THEN KILL YOU!"

"I'LL TRADE THE AMBER IN MY BLOOD, IF HE TURNS ME"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT."

"Watch me, Jack. Watch me."


	8. Chapter 8

At school Jack had his eye out on Kim. Literally 24/7, his eyes were glued to her, and Ricky. He didn't want to her to go anywhere near him, but not just because he had to protect her. Ricky and Kim exchanged glances, and nodded.

"Mrs. Anderson, I left my notes in my locker, and Ricky says he has a copy can I go?"

"Of course, but come prepared next time."

Before she left she looked at Jack with a sorry look on her face.

"Not on my watch Kim."

He sneaked out of class, and spied on Kim and Ricky. Ricky slammed Kim into the wall.

"Never ever trust a vampire Kimmy. Didn't Jack ever tell you that you dumb blonde?"

Of course, how could he have forgotten the most important rule.

"Ricky get the fuck off of her."

Ricky was shocked. He slapped Kim, and he bite her. It was too late.

Jack tried to push Ricky off of her, but the amber was making him really strong. Jack kept trying, he eventually got Ricky off, but by then he had sucked almost all of the amber out of Kim. _Almost. _Ricky can't be powerful until he's got ALL of the amber. _Never trust a vampire. _Those words echoed her mind. That means she couldn't trust Jack? She didn't know. Jack wouldn't do anything to her would he?

Jack beat Ricky up easy.

"I'll get her Jack. I have a few tricks up my sleeve too." In a flash he left.

"Are you okay?" Jack said.

"Never trust a vampire?" Kim said.

"Kim, I would never hurt you you know that."

"Jack, please turn me. Ricky will come after me this is my choice you know that. I wanna be together forever."

Jack thought about it.

"Fine."

And just like that he turned her.

The day Jack took away her innocence, Kim thought of life in a different perspective. She was happy, she felt safe. They did live forever, and they were very very happy.


	9. A Sequel?

Hi,

I understand that the ending was not as good as you wanted it to be. I can re-write it if you want. I was in a rush. For the sequel I was wondering if you guys wanted short chapters, but for me to update everyday, or long chapters that I update 1-3 times a week? Completely up to you. The sequel takes place around Christmas, even though it's like August right not I know. How old do you want the characters to be? Done college, still in school? Jobs? Kids? Do you want Ricky to come back? I also need a OC to come in (other character) Her name will be Grace. She is going to be a big distraction to Jack, because her looks will just mesmerize him, because she has a charm/spell with her looks if that makes any sense. How do you want her personality to be like?

Thanks,

mmariex4ever


End file.
